


Tell Me A Story

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Episode Related, Humor, M/M, Romance, Sequel, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-06
Updated: 2008-03-06
Packaged: 2018-12-27 01:10:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12070659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: This is the sequel for Now A Man. It starts with the present and then moves on to the past. Thanks to my betas Lois and Helen.





	Tell Me A Story

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: Again, that's to the betas.  


* * *

I want to thank Jessica for helping me with the plot bunny as well as Helen. You guys rock. Now I’m letting the muse take hold of the reigns and go wild with it. Let’s see where we end up, guys. Enjoy it! Let me know if you like it. Hugs, Tay

This starts with the present and jumps into the past.

* * *

  
Brian got out of his car and took off his suit jacket before he put it inside the car and closed the door. He walked to the bench where his kid was having lunch. He smiled as he sat down.

“Daddy!” Riley said happily. “You came!”

“I said I was going to,” Brian told him and pushed a red strand of hair back from his kid’s face. “You need a hair cut.”

“No,” Riley told him and laughed.

Brian smirked, knowing that the kid wanted to be like his father.

“Look, Dad is finishing the mural,” Riley said pointing at his other father.

Brian looked to where his kid was pointing. His husband was currently tying his long hair in a pony tail. Brian looked back at his kid and frowned when he saw the sad look on Riley’s face. “What’s wrong?”

“Are you coming back home?” Riley asked. “I miss you.”

Brian cleared his throat. “I know. I miss you guys too.”

“Do you still love us?” Riley asked as he put his sandwich down.

“Of course I do,” Brian told him. “Never for a moment think that I don’t. I will always love you.”

“Okay,” Riley said pouting.

Brian smirked, knowing that the pout was something that his kid had picked from his other father. “Look, your Dad and I are having some problems but we’ll solve them. Whatever happens between us has nothing to do with you. We’ll always love you. Okay?”

Riley nodded and smiled. “Daddy, are you going to tell me the rest of the story on how you and daddy met and then got married?”

Brian smiled. “Do you want to hear about that now?”

Riley nodded.

“Well,” Brian said. “Just a little bit more, okay. I have to go back to work and you soon have classes to attend.”

Riley had a big smile before he took a bite of his sandwich.

“Okay,” Brian said. “Where did we left of?”

“New York,” Riley shrieked.

Brian licked his lower lip. “New York…ah yes,” Brian said. “Well…” Brian said as he remembered the one time that Justin broke his heart and how things changed after that. He never knew how things were going to turn out. He thought the he would always be alone after that. That he would never love anyone after Justin and would always be alone, but apparently he’d been wrong.

***

“Brian!” Justin shouted.

Brian turned around as they both stood in the middle of the street. “What?”

“I...” Justin wasn’t sure what he should say to make the pain in Brian’s eyes vanish.

“It’s okay,” Brian told him. “I know I have been a pretty lousy boyfriend these past weeks.”

Justin shook his head. He was the one that had fucked up.

“Go back to your trick,” Brian said. “I’ll call you later and we’ll talk and everything will be okay.”

Justin reached out to touch Brian and the brunet moved away. “Brian.”

“I’ll call you,” Brian told him sternly, taking in Justin’s features before he slowly turned to walk away.

The brunet walked as fast as his feet would let him. His mind was filled with a million things at once. He didn’t know what to think. He was angry and hurt that he’d found Justin with another man. He thought that the two of them were happy with each other and nobody else. God knew that each time someone else got in between them, a mess ensued.

When he got home, he quickly got in his bed and sat there for a long time. He wasn’t crying or sad. He was just analyzing things over. He thought that maybe he and Justin had outgrown each other. That maybe it was time to part ways. He shook his head, knowing that he needed the blond but wasn’t sure that the older man still needed him. The phone started ringing and Brian let it ring. It wouldn’t be the first time that Brian knew it was the blond calling and he would just ignore it. If he knew all the mess that would happen after that, maybe he would have answered the phone.

 

***

Justin came out of Debbie’s house with Michael in tow and they came face to face with Brian. Michael opened his mouth slightly and then looked at Justin. He looked back at Brian and wondered what would happen next. He knew that the two men hadn’t seen each other in almost a year.

“Brian, how…how have you been?” Justin asked.

“Good,” Brian said.

“What are you doing here?” Justin asked.

“I came for Debbie’s birthday party,” Brian told the blond. He looked at Michael who looked away.

“Wow,” Justin said. “I didn’t think you would show up.”

Brian looked down at the floor and shrugged. “I think I’ve been missing enough family activities.”

“We were just going out to get her,” Michael said. “She doesn’t know about her surprise party.”

“I know,” Brian said.

“You know?” Justin asked arching a brow. “What the fuck do you mean you know?”

Brian rolled his lips in his mouth.

Michael frowned. “Huh, look I’m going to get my mom, you two should talk.”

Justin frowned as he kept looking at Brian.

Brian watched as Michael left before looking back at Justin. “I talk with Vic from time to time. I also talk with Matt.”

“And Lindsay and Melanie and Ted and Emmett and Daphne and your brother,” Justin said. “With Michael and Ben and Debbie…anyone that is not me.”

Brian sighed.

“You even talk to my mom from time to time,” Justin said. “What, you think I didn’t know? I’m not stupid, Brian. Everyone always knows about you, that you’re okay and what’s happening in your life.”

“I see that you’re still angry with me,” Brian pointed out.

“I’m fucking pissed,” Justin hissed. “I…Jesus Fuck!”

Brian buried his hands on his pockets. “I’m sorry that I’ve been avoiding you.”

“Avoiding me?” Justin asked and then laughed sourly and stopped abruptly. “When you avoid someone you don’t answer their calls or see them for a while, Brian. But eventually there comes a point where you actually see that person. You have fucking erased me from your life.”

Brian swallowed. “We’re here now.”

Justin smirked and took a step closer. “Because I was supposed to be in France at my new opening but it got canceled and I didn’t tell anyone. I just drove from the airport here and I think I know now why Michael was so fucking insistent on me going with him.”

Brian let the air out of his lungs slowly. He really thought that the blond wasn’t going to be present.

“I’m sorry if I hurt you so badly that you’d rather I was dead,” Justin told him.

“Don’t say that,” Brian told him. “God, Justin.”

“Guys?” Val said hearing someone at the front door. He thought that Michael and Justin had left. “Oh shit," he said when he saw who was at the front door.

Justin half laughed again. “Great,” he grunted. “I’m out of here.”

Brian opened his mouth to say something but his brain wasn’t working. He turned to look at Val.

“Go after him,” Val said.

“I don’t want to,” Brian said and went up the stairs to the house.

“You still love him, Brian,” Val pointed out.

Brian thought about that for a second. “That’s not enough sometimes.”

Val was left there in somewhat of a shock. He looked outside when he heard the car speeding out of the driveway. He sighed and closed the door. He couldn’t believe how things had gone. He only wished that Brian and Justin came to their senses before it was too late.

***

“Come to Papa,” Val said smiling.

Aida blinked slowly and then smiled at the man. “Papa,” she whispered and then her eyes closed yet again.

Matthew smiled as he looked at his daughter. “I’ll bring her back on Monday.”

Molly nodded and kissed him on the cheek. “I’ll see you. Mom and Marshall are waiting for me in the car.”

“Tell them goodnight for me,” Matthew told her.

“Of course,” she said. “Bye everyone.”

Ted came to stand next to Matthew. “So you got the baby today. No Babylon for you tonight.”

Matthew smirked. “That’s okay. I prefer to be with my family.”

Val smiled when he heard that. “Ready to go?”

Matthew nodded.

“See you guys,” Val said looking at everyone that was still around.

“Take care,” Debbie yelled. “Thank you for coming.”

“Shit,” Michael said as he closed his cell phone.

“What is it?” Vic asked.

Ben frowned as he looked at his husband.

“It’s Justin,” Michael said. “That was Todd. He called me to tell me that Justin is drunk and that maybe someone should go and get him.”

Brian stood up and went with Michael and Ben. He wanted to make sure that the blond was okay.

“Justin,” Michael said finding the blond dancing with two guys. It had taken him about ten minutes to find the blond in the mass of bodies.

“Michael?” Justin asked and smirked. “Came to have fun.”

Michael sighed and pulled the blond by the arm.

“Where are we going?” Justin asked.

“You’re going home,” Michael said.

Justin was going to protest when he saw Brian. “Bri…my baby.”

“He is definitely drunk and high,” Ben said.

“Just go along with it so we can get him out of here,” Michael whispered to Brian.

Brian sighed and let the blond wrap his arms around him. He started sweating bullets when Justin’s breath hit his neck. They got out of the club and headed for the car. Michael took Justin’s keys so he could drive the blond’s car. Ben followed them in their own car. Once they arrived at the building, Brian got Justin out of the car with the help of Michael.

“You’re so hot,” Justin said close to Brian’s ear.

“Come on,” Michael said.

They took the stairs since Justin’s apartment was on the second floor. Michael opened the door and they went inside.

“Come on, Justin,” Michael said. “Leave Brian alone,” he said as he turned on the lights. “You have to take a shower and have some sleep.”

“Fuck off,” Justin said as he tried to pull the brunet towards the bedroom.

“I have to go,” Brian said untangling himself out of Justin’s arms.

Justin frowned as Brian pulled away.

Ben frowned not knowing what was going to happen next but he thought it wasn’t going to be good. “Do you need anything, Justin?”

“Fuck off,” the blond said. “Get out.”

Michael sighed. “Fine, let’s go.”

Justin walked towards his bedroom.

“Is he going to be okay?” Brian asked.

“I think so,” Michael said. “He’s not really that drunk…well, not as much as before. This time Ben didn’t have to carry him.”

“Yeah, he’s heavier than he looks,” Ben said smirking.

Brian frowned as he looked towards the bedroom. He heard something crashing and winced.

“We should go,” Michael said when he saw Brian’s face. He knew that Brian was just going to try and take care of Justin and that wasn’t the problem. The problem was that things would just get worst and he knew it. Now was not the time to leave Brian and Justin alone. Things could get ugly.

“In a minute,” Brian said as he walked the same path that Justin had. “Are you going to be okay, Justin?”

Justin arched a brow and smirked. He walked over to the brunet and pushed him against the wall. “Maybe now that you’re here I will be.”

“Jus,” Brian muttered not sure what else to say.

“I want you,” the blond moaned.

“Justin,” Brian gasped out. “I have to go with…”

Justin shut him up by kissing him hard. His hands grabbed Brian’s hips hard before they slowly moved to Brian’s ass. They both moaned before Justin pulled them towards the bed.

Michael sighed and walked over to the bedroom. He shook his head and turned around. “Let’s go.”

“What is going on?” Ben asked.

Michael arched a brow as he looked at the man. “Really?”

Ben sighed. “Wow, let’s go.”

Back in the room Justin and Brian were struggling against each other.

“What are you doing?” Brian asked.

“What does it look like?” Justin asked as he opened Brian’s pants. “I’m going to fuck you so hard.”

Brian groaned deeply as Justin’s warm fingers wrapped around his cock. He shuddered as he felt the blond’s breath hit him on the neck. “Justin,” he gasped out yet again.

“You’re so fucking hard, baby boy,” Justin said in a husky voice. “God, I want to suck you and have you come in my mouth.”

“Justin!” Brian yelled as he felt that tell tale sign.

“Yes,” Justin hissed. “Look at you,” he said and then let go of the brunet’s cock before he moved down and took the man’s engorged cock in his mouth.

Brian gripped Justin’s shoulder and fucked the man’s mouth. “Fuck!”

Justin moved his head back and let Brian’s juices enter his mouth before he swallowed it all. He moaned and then took Brian’s shaft back into his mouth all the way. He sucked on the man’s cock making sure he got everything.

“Please,” Brian begged.

Justin pulled away and quickly got the brunet naked. He got rid of his own clothes and pushed Brian on his stomach. He spat on his fingers and rubbed it against Brian’s hole. Brian moaned and gripped the sheets under him. He moaned when Justin pushed two fingers inside of him. He shut his eyes closed as he tried not to think of the pain. It had been a while since anyone got him in that position.

The blond pulled his fingers away and placed his cock at Brian’s entrance. His mouth opened as he pushed inside the brunet. He groaned and gripped the brunet’s shoulders. Brian got on his knees and buckled against the blond.

“Justin!” Brian yelled. “Fuck!”

“You’re so hot,” Justin murmured. “So tight.”

Brian swallowed as he felt Justin’s cock rubbing against his prostate.

“You like that,” Justin hissed as he rotated his hips while he was buried all the way inside the brunet. “Tell me.”

“Yes,” Brian shouted feeling pleasure and pain at the same time. “Justin!”

The older man gripped Brian’s hips and pounded into him. He was moving hard and with one purpose. He wanted Brian to know that he belonged to him. So each time he managed to make the brunet shake, he was fulfilling that purpose. He knew that no one else could do that to the brunet. He was sure of it.

“Justin,” Brian hissed.

Justin hammered hard and steady into the tight hole. He wrapped his fingers in Brian’s strands and pulled the man’s head back. He licked Brian’s sweaty neck before he sucked on it. Brian groaned and gripped the blond’s hard cock inside of him.

“Fuck baby boy,” Justin grunted. “I love you. I love you so much.”

Brian arched his back and spilled his cum all over himself and the sheets. Justin’s movements accelerated and soon enough he was spilling inside the brunet. They groaned when Justin’s body crashed them down on the bed.

“Fuck,” Brian hissed as Justin pulled out.

The blond took a deep breath and got on his back.

“That was really smart!” Brian hissed as he got out of the bed. “Fuck, Justin!”

Justin ran his fingers through his hair.

“Fuck you!” the brunet said as he started looking for his clothes.

“Brian, let’s talk,” Justin said.

“I don’t want to talk to you right now,” Brian told him.

“I’m clean,” Justin told him. “You didn’t really stop me.”

Brian stopped and took a deep breath. He looked at the blond and shook his head. “You don’t know if I am.”

“Aren’t you?” Justin asked. “I think I taught you better than that.”

Brian bit his lower lip. “Justin…I…this doesn’t mean that we’re getting back together. Look, you were my first love but now that is over.”

Justin was in his knees in a flash. “Are you fucking serious?”

Brian bit his lower lip and nodded.

Justin felt like he was being stabbed in the heart. “Brian…I…no.”

“What do you mean no?” Brian asked. “You can’t force me to be with you.”

Justin’s eyes watered, but he quickly looked away. He blinked a few times before looking back at the brunet.

“Look, I’m sorry,” Brian said as he picked his clothes and then quickly left the bedroom.

Justin sat back in shock. He couldn’t believe it. It was definitely true. He could feel the reality of it all. Before, he thought that sooner or later Brian would return to him. Now that Brian had, he knew he’d lost the brunet.

***

“Hey,” Matthew said to the blond who was sitting at the bar in Woody’s.

“What do you want?” Justin asked.

“We’re sitting over there if you want to join us,” Matthew told him.

“I saw you when you guys came in,” Justin told him. “If I wanted to sit with you guys I would have.”

“Is it because Brian is with us?” Matthew asked.

Justin sighed and shook his head.

“He’s moving back here,” Matthew whispered.

Justin kept quiet.

“Justin, getting drunk is not the answer,” Matthew said. “That’s all you do these days. You drink yourself into a stupor and one of us has to take you home.”

“I didn’t ask you to,” Justin said.

Matthew sighed. “Pretending like he doesn’t exist won’t help you any.”

“It worked for him,” Justin said to the man before he got up. “Bye.”

Matthew sighed and went back to where the guys were sitting down.

“What did he say?” Michael asked.

Matthew frowned as he sat down. “Nothing much.”

“Maybe I should go,” Brian told them.

“Don’t,” Ben said. “We invited you here. He is just acting up because he’s mad that…”

“That I’m here,” Brian told him.

“Brian,” Ted said. “You’re our friend too.”

Brian grabbed his beer and drank from it. “Maybe I shouldn’t have come back.”

“Nonsense,” Val told him as he put his arm around Matthew. “It’s good to have you here.”

“Guys!” Emmett said as he ran inside. “You have to come out and help Justin. He’s fighting with some guys and they are like three times bigger than him!”

“Jesus Christ!” Michael hissed as he got up and ran outside.

Everyone else did the same.

“Stop it!” Ben yelled as he tried pulling away a guy from atop the blond as they lay on the floor wrestling with each other.

“Stay out of it,” another guy said, going after Ben and knocking him back.

“Oh no, you don’t,” Michael said going after the guy that was fighting with his husband.

“This is not good,” Ted commented.

“You fucking bastard!” Justin spat out, blood coming out of his mouth.

Brian threw himself at the guy that was on top of Justin and started punching him.

“Stop it!” Val yelled when Justin seemed about to get back into the action. He grabbed his cousin and kept him away from the madness.

Matthew grabbed Brian and pulled him away. “That’s enough.”

“Oh my god!” Emmett said. “The cops are coming!”

Everyone started to move away then. The guys that were fighting with Justin helped one another to stand up and left quickly. The gang did the same.

“I cannot believe you,” Val said as he held Justin by one of his arms as he walked with him to his car.

“Are you okay?” Matthew asked as he looked at Ben who was rubbing his jaw.

“Yeah, let’s just get out of here,” Ben told him.

Emmett left with Ted in his car. Brian got in the car with Justin, Val and Matthew while Ben and Michael followed in their car. They all ended up at Justin’s apartment.

“What the fuck were you thinking?!” Michael asked. “What the fuck was that?”

Justin rolled his eyes and kept holding the ice that Matthew had gotten him to his face.

Brian was sitting close to the blond while gnawing at his bottom lip. He didn’t know what he was going to do but he could see how Justin was self destructing and it was his fault.

“Can you get the fuck out of my apartment?” Justin asked.

Michael sighed and stopped pacing. “Fine! Let’s go.”

Ben, Ted and Emmett left the apartment saying they would call later to see how Justin was doing.

“Jesus Justin,” Val said pinching the bridge of his nose. “You’re fucking wild!”

“Michael already gave me a speech,” Justin said. “Are you all going to because if so, I’ll listen to it in the morning?”

Val walked over to the blond with anger. “What the fuck, Justin?! You’re out of control! All because for the first time in your life you can’t get what you want. Well, it’s your own fucking fault!”

“Val!” Matthew yelled.

“Fuck you,” Justin hissed standing up. “You don’t know shit.”

“That’s enough,” Brian said as he stood up. “I think you guys should leave.”

“You too!” Val hissed. “I mean, what the fuck is wrong with the two of you?!”

Matthew took a deep breath.

“You two obviously love each other but no, you prefer to send everything to hell and be miserable than happy with each other,” Val growled at them. “The both of you need help.”

“Let’s go,” Matthew said. “Now,” he said sternly.

Once the door closed, Brian finally looked at the blond. “Justin, we need to talk.”

“You should go home,” Justin told him.

Brian frowned. “Look, I know that you’re angry. I know that…I know that you want me back but…”

“You don’t want me anymore,” Justin said. “I get it. Now go, please.”

Brian shook his head. “Justin…fine. I’ll be with you. We’ll work it out.”

Justin looked at Brian and knew that the brunet was serious. He knew that at that moment if he took what the brunet was offering, he could have the brunet back in his bed. He closed his eyes and moved back. He didn't want the brunet to be with him like that. He wanted the brunet to offer himself freely and not because Brian thought that if he didn't then the blond would do something drastic.

“Fuck you, Brian,” Justin said. “I’m not going to force you to be with me.”

Brian licked his lips. “Maybe we just need time to adjust again and…”

“Stop it,” Justin said. “Just stop it.”

Brian looked at the floor. His eyes filled with tears. Then he looked at the blond when he heard him sniffing. “God, Justin.”

“This is so fucked up,” Justin said and a tear ran down his face. He sniffed and cleaned it away. “I can’t believe this. You’re just going to walk away from me and there is nothing I can do to stop it.”

“Justin, I’m sorry,” Brian told him. “I really am. I just don’t think that you and I should keep doing this. In the beginning it’s always good but then the trouble starts.”

“Yeah, we all know how you crumble in bad situations,” Justin said.

Brian got angry. “That’s low.”

“Get out,” Justin told him.

Brian was tired of the whole discussion. He walked to the door and stopped. “I’m still your friend, Justin. Know that. That will never change.”

Justin had his back to the brunet. He closed his eyes when he heard the door open and then close. He let the ice fall on the floor and he walked to his bedroom. He wanted to forget everything that had to do with the brunet, but knew that it would never happen. He would always love the brunet, like he once had said, it didn’t matter what happened; Brian was that person in his life. The one person he would ever truly love.

***

“Look at this place,” Matthew said looking out the window.

“Hey,” Michael said. “Aren’t you supposed to be helping us?”

Matthew looked back at Michael. “That’s why I brought Val. You should have brought Ben.”

Michael smirked. “He was working.”

Brian laughed at that as he opened one of the boxes that the guys had brought up.

“What the hell is in here?” Val asked as he came inside and put the box down.

Brian smirked. “Probably my books,” he told them.

“Is Brandon helping you pay for this place?” Michael asked.

“No,” Brian told them. “I did have a job and I have some savings. I have to find another job soon or I won’t be able to keep this place.”

“If you need help, let me know,” Val said. “I need a break.”

“I’m going back down,” Michael said. “If I sit down I won’t want to get up.”

“I’ll go with you,” Brian told him.

Matthew walked over to Val and wrapped his arms around him.

“Mmm,” Val moaned when Matthew kissed him. “Someone is horny.”

“Why are we here when we could be in bed?” Matthew asked.

“We’re helping Brian, remember,” Val said grinning.

“Yeah, yeah,” Matthew said moving away.

Val laughed and went back out to get another box. He knew that there weren’t that many left. He was going to go down the stairs, but stopped when he heard Michael and Brian talking.

“Have you called him and tried to talk him about that?” Michael asked.

“God, Mikey,” Brian said. “He hates me. He won’t pick up my phone calls.”

“Why don’t you want to be with him?” Michael asked. “He loves you.”

Brian rubbed his face. “We fucked raw.”

“What?” Michael asked shocked.

“It just happened,” Brian told him. “He wanted to get in me so bad and he was drunk…I think, I don’t know. I just know that I could have stopped him and I didn’t. I want…I really wanted to have a future with him. There are so many things that I wanted with him and each time I almost had them, they vanished or happened the wrong way.”

“Jesus, Brian,” Michael said. “You guys can fix this.”

“No,” Brian said. “After all this crap, I’m thinking we’re just not meant to be together.”

Val shook his head and took the elevator. He was sure they were bound to hear it going down and would move away to talk at another place. When he got to the first floor he could hear them coming down the stairs. So he just went outside to the car to pick a box and pretend like he hadn’t heard a thing.

“Hey,” Val said. “What were you guys doing?”

“Nothing,” Brian answered and grabbed his carry on where he had some of his clothes.

Michael smiled a bit and then grabbed a box as well. The three of them went up on the elevator. When they came back down Matthew accompanied them. Soon enough they were finished and Michael left, saying he had to meet with Emmett.

“Here,” Brian said coming with a beer for each. “Thanks.”

“Thanks?” Matthew asked as he grabbed one of the beers. “You have to pay us.”

Brian smirked and ignored his friend.

“I like this kitchen,” Val said.

Brian took a sip of his beer and shrugged it off. He walked over to his desk to turn on his computer.

“Do you imagine me fucking you on an island like this?” Val asked.

“Maybe we can remodel,” Matthew pointed out.

“Mmm,” Val muttered as Matthew kissed him on the neck.

“Do you like that?” Matthew asked in a sexy voice.

Val grinned and pulled his husband close for a kiss.

“If anyone is going to christen the place, it’s is going to be me, so please stop,” Brian told them from where he was at.

Matthew started laughing.

“We’re going home,” Val said putting his beer down.

“Please,” Brian told them.

Val and Matthew laughed before they grabbed their things and headed out. Brian was finally left in the loft all by himself. The brunet looked around and frowned. He pulled his cell phone out and dialed the number. He waited but no one picked up. He wasn’t really surprised.

***

“You like that?” Matthew asked.

Val groaned and lifted his head up. “Don’t fucking stop.”

Matthew smirked and licked the tip of Val’s cock.

“Jesus fuck, stop teasing me,” Val hissed.

Matthew licked his lips and moved up. He straddled the man and grabbed Val’s cock. He moved his head down and kissed the older man. The kiss was slow and wet and he moaned as he pushed his tongue inside his husband at the same time he impaled himself in the hard dripping cock. Just three months ago they had stopped using condoms.

“Fuck,” Val whispered and then sucked Matthew’s tongue hard into his mouth. He put a hand on the back of the man to keep him in place as they kissed.

Matthew grunted as he rotated his hips. Val’s hand flew to Matthew’s thighs.

“Move,” Val said in a raspy voice. “I want to feel you around me. Move for me.”

Matthew lifted up and then down, hard. They both moaned before Matthew did it again. After that the younger of the two kept a steady low pace. Val gripped Matthew’s ass cheeks and stretched them apart as his man descended on him.

“Yeah,” Matthew hissed, liking the burn of the stretch. “God, fuck me!”

Val moved a hand up and his nails scratched the skin on Matthew’s back.

“Val,” Matthew hissed as he gripped the man’s shoulders.

“Fuck yourself harder on my cock,” Val hissed as he gripped Matthew’s waist. “Come on Mattie.”

“Val!” Matthew yelled. “God.”

“Such a good boy,” Val muttered. “My boy.”

Matthew worked his man just like he knew how to. He wrapped his arms around his husband’s sweaty body. Their faces were close to one another, they were breathing the same hot air. Val licked Matthew’s chin and the boy moaned. Then the older man let his hand slip down to Matthew’s cock.

“Yes,” Matthew hissed and his walls spasm around Val’s penis.

Val kissed the blond and let go of all of his control. He fell back on the bed holding tight to his boy. He climaxed at that moment, filling Matthew’s channel with his cum. Matthew groaned and used the bed for leverage. He moved his hips back and forth and screamed out in pleasure as he shot out his cum all over Val’s hand. They stayed like that for as long as possible. Then Matthew moved away and got up from bed. He went to the bathroom and came back with a wash cloth. He cleaned Val up and went back to the bathroom.

“Mmmrr,” Matthew purred as he got back in the bed again. “Guess what?”

“What?” Val asked as he threw his arm over Matthew’s shoulders.

“I love you,” Matthew said.

Val smiled at his husband. “I love you too.”

Matthew smiled and sighed as he put his head on Val’s chest.

Val smirked. “What are you thinking about?”

“Nothing much,” Matthew told him.

“Come on, tell me,” Val whispered as he interlaced his fingers with the younger man.

“I’m thinking about Justin,” Matthew said.

“Ouch,” Val said grinning.

“Not like that,” Matthew said and laughed. “I’m also thinking about Brian.”

“I see,” Val said.

“I wish I could help them, you know,” Matthew said. “They are so stupid sometimes.”

Val chuckled at that.

“It’s not funny,” Matthew told him.

“Maybe they will be okay,” Matthew said. “You saw how Brian defended him.”

“I could fuck Justin to see how Brian would react. If he gets mad it's because he loves him,” Matthew said and grinned. “Too bad I’m happily married.”

Val started tickling him.

“Stop,” Matthew said laughing. “I didn’t mean that…well, the part about fucking Justin at least because I am happily married.”

“Come here,” Val said pulling the man on top of him.

“Mmm,” Matthew murmured. “This feels good.”

“Remember that,” Val told him.

Matthew smiled. “I’m happy I met you. I’m so happy that I married you. I’m happy with you.”

Val nodded and held him close. Soon enough they were both sleeping. Just before they did, both of them had same thought about Brian and Justin being able to solve whatever was the problem so they could be together.

***

“If I leave you, can I do so without having to come back for you two hours from now?” Michael asked.

“Just go,” Justin told him as he took a sip of his beer.

Michael looked at his watch and sighed. “Call me if anything happens.”

Justin rolled his eyes.

Michael moved away and was headed for the door when he saw Brian. “Hey,” he said.

“Hi,” Brian replied and looked towards Justin. “Is he sober?”

“Still,” Michael said. “But I don’t know for how long.”

Brian smirked. “Don’t worry. I’ll watch over him.”

Michael nodded. “I’ll see you Brian. I’ll call you.”

Brian nodded and then walked over to the blond. “Hey,” he said.

Justin looked at Brian and then back at the bottle he was holding. Brian frowned not sure what else to say. He had tried to call the blond a few times but the blond wasn’t picking up.

“We have to talk, Justin,” Brian told him.

Justin kept pretending like Brian wasn’t there.

“Still not talking to me?” Brian asked.

Justin turned to look at the man. “What do you want, Brian?”

Brian took a deep breath. He moved closer to Justin. “I want to be your friend. I want to help you.”

“Help me?” Justin asked.

“You got to stop drinking,” Brian told him. “And acting like a complete lunatic.”

Justin licked his lips. “Just go.”

“Are you hungry?” Brian asked.

“What?” the blond asked confused.

“Let’s go to the diner and eat something,” Brian said. “My treat.”

Justin thought about it for a few seconds. He looked at Brian and then got up from the stool. Brian smiled and when Justin was going to pull out his wallet to pay what he owed, Brian beat him to it. They headed out and took Justin’s car. Half way there Justin said that it was better to order something so they ended up going to his apartment.

“So,” Justin said closing his cell phone once he ordered. “You’re moving back here.”

Brian arched a brow and then smiled. “Yeah. How long have you had this place?” Brian asked.

“About five months,” Justin said. “I never used it as much as I do now. I was always going from one place to another but this is home. I always come back.”

“I thought you would have stayed in New York,” Brian told him.

“Too many bad memories,” the blond replied. “Why aren’t you there?”

“Too lonely,” Brian told him. “Even though Brandon and Daphne are there, it’s not the same. They have their family and I’m not part of that…at least not like before.”

Justin nodded slowly. “So, what about school?”

“I’m almost done,” Brian said. “I’ve been taking extra classes to finish sooner. I had a lot of time in my hands.”

“That’s good,” Justin told him.

“Justin, where is our cat?” Brian asked.

Justin’s heart skipped a beat when he heard Brian say ‘our cat’. “Mom has it. She says I was neglecting her.”

Brian frowned at that.

Justin started laughing. “Say it again but use her name.”

Brian frowned thinking the blond was nuts but then laughed too. “I don’t think so. Only I have the power to do that to you.”

“Twat,” Justin said.

“Pussy,” Brian said smirking. “Her name is Pussy.”

“I know,” Justin told him. “I was calling you that.”

Brian chuckled again.

“Do you want something to drink?” Justin asked walking to the kitchen.

Brian was right behind him. “Sure,” he told him.

After that they walked back to the living room. Justin turned on the TV and searched for something to watch. Brian complained the whole time because each time he was getting into a show or movie the blond would change it. Brian wasn’t really surprised because the blond always did the same. Their food arrived and Justin paid for it. They ate and watched a movie after Brian threatened that he was going to strangle the blond if he didn’t stop changing the channel.

When they were done they went to the kitchen to get rid of some things and save some leftovers on the fridge. Justin got them another beer each and they went back to sit on the sofa.

“Oh,” Brian said. “Do you know of any jobs around here?”

“What are you looking for?” Justin asked.

“Something that pays good money,” Brian told him.

“Maybe you can go back to the agency,” Justin said. “I still do work for them from time to time. I’m on good terms with them still,” Justin said.

Brian smiled. “I’m happy that you got your dream, Justin. You’re the artist that you always wanted to be. You’re famous.”

Justin smiled at that. “Yeah, soon you will be realizing your dreams.”

Not all of them, Brian thought. He looked at his watch and stood up. “I have to go. Early day tomorrow.”

Justin nodded and got up to walk Brian to the door. “Call me.”

“Promise to pick it up?” Brian asked arching a brow.

Justin chuckled and nodded. “I will.”

Brian opened the door and stepped out. “Hey Jus,” he said.

“What?” Justin asked.

“We’re okay?” Brian asked smiling. “Friends...right?”

And Justin wanted to yell at Brian that he didn’t want that, but if it was all he could have from the brunet, he would take it. “Always.”

Brian nodded and left happy with what he'd managed.

Justin closed the door and cried.


End file.
